


A First Time For Everything

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, first time bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Gavin was single for a long time before Nines, years, and it's so fucking stressful living with another person, let alone that android. They've been together a couple months, lived together for just over one of those since Nines didn't have a place of his own. It should've been a good thing but the fucking guy keeps changing everything, moving shit and monitoring what he eats.It's suffocating.





	A First Time For Everything

It's late and Gavin slams the front door when he gets home, he hopes it smacks that stupid Tincan right in his fucking face. He throws his jacket over the back of the chair, heading towards the kitchen as the front door handle clicks open and Nines steps through.

"That was childish."

Gavin snorts and starts digging through the fridge for something to eat, he's done with this bullshit excuse of a day. He's had insomnia for the last couple of nights. Fowler took the case he working was on, gave it to Anderson and his plastic pet. Tina bailed on heading out this weekend and Nines won't stop controlling shit. Talking of which.

"There's nothing to fucking eat in here, stop buying me rabbit food ok? I need my shitty junk food to get through this hell."

Nines leans against the back of the chair on Gavin's jacket, folding his arms. 

"You eat too much sugar."

Gavin shuts the fridge door with enough force to send letter magnets scattering across the floor. All he wants is a quick snack so he can wind down from his day.

"No _shit_ Nines, you think I can't fucking read? I don't care!"

The android raises his eyebrows a fraction "I'm sure developing diabetes will partner nicely with your trypanophobia."

"Fuck you. I'm gonna go out and get something decent to eat." Gavin snaps, he's had a shit day and just wants some comfort food. Nines keeps insisting on making him healthy crap and it wouldn't be that bad if the guy would lighten up once in a while and let him cheat. But no, like everything else Nines has to control every aspect of it. 

The android doesn't move from his spot "I'd rather you didn't."

"Well you can fucking rather your ass away Nines!" Gavin pulls hard on his front door and stomps off to the elevator before heading down to the ground floor. He's seething in the metal box as it descends and he kicks the wall, regretting it instantly. 

"Fucking plastic prick _you eat too much sugar_ oh go fuck yourself..." Gavin mutters under his breath. Flexing his toes in his shoes from the impact, it hurt. 

Why's Nines telling him what he can have to eat anyways? He's a grown ass man, he doesn't need some fucking walking, talking toaster to tell him what to do. Gavin tuts to himself, wishing he could've said that before he left and steps out of the elevator. He yawns for the fuckthousandeth time that day and walks through the lobby into the street. 

Gavin was single for a long time before Nines, years, and it's so fucking stressful living with another person, let alone that android. They've been together a couple months, lived together for just over one of those since Nines didn't have a place of his own. It should've been a good thing but the fucking guy keeps changing everything, moving shit and monitoring what he eats. It's suffocating.

He's so fucking tired from work and no sleep and _him_. Gavin's close to losing his fucking mind if he can't relax for a bit and jogs across the street to his car before remembering he left his jacket in his apartment. 

" _Fuck!_ " He spits, kicking the tire on his car before resting his forehead against the glass. Gavin doesn't want to go back in there and give Nines the satisfaction of knowing he forgot his keys. He sighs hard and Gavin bangs his head against the car, mumbling under his breath. 

"Fucking stupid.... fucking stupid.... stupid, stupid, _stupid_."

"Yes, you are." 

Gavin lifts his head to see Nines, jacket draped over the crook of his arm and car keys glinting in his hand. _Of course the bag of bolts followed him out._ Probably to make him feel even more of an idiot.

"Well, go on then. Rub it in my face like you always do." 

Nines sighs and pushes Gavin's jacket into his face, half doing as he was told. 

"Where do you want to go?"

Gavin frowns and pulls the jacket away. "What?"

Nines presses the button to unlock Gavin's car before hooking his middle finger through the keyring, clasping the metal in his hand.

"Where would you like to eat?"

Gavin pulls on his jacket and crosses his arms, still annoyed. "What about the park? Could have a mouthful of grass if you'll let me."

The corner of Nines lip tugs up just for a moment "Choose somewhere Gavin or that's exactly where I will take you."

The android steps round to put himself in the drivers seat, car rocking slightly and Gavin drops into the passenger side. Nines puts the key in the ignition and sucks in a pointed breath, placing his hands on the steering wheel. 

"The park it is."

"Don't be a dick...." Gavin rolls his eyes and huffs. 

Nines turns to look at him and patiently waits as Gavin stares off at nothing, chewing the inside of his lip. 

"Uh... Anywhere that'll do a chicken burger and milkshake."

Nines' LED spins and the android nods, pulling the car out into the street. Gavin pouts into his window, watching the stores go by. He was meant to go and show that asshole he could do what he wanted but here he is in the passenger seat with Nines in control. Just like fucking always...

Gavin sighs and the android takes his attention from the road to look at him. He'd freaked out the first time Nines did that but by now he's given up telling him to watch the road, apparently his super computer brain doesn't need to watch for other cars. If they die, they die. 

"You need to sleep."

Gavin scoffs out a dry laugh "Tell me something I don't know Nines."

"I think the way you're glaring at me is rather adorable."

Gavin groans and faces back out the window again, ears warm. _Stupid fucking robot..._

He can see Nines in the reflection and his partner turns back to look out at the road, turning down another street. Gavin rolls down his window and searches for his cigarettes, lighting. He takes a long drag and holds it, sighing out the smoke in relief in as the nicotine hits. 

Nines takes them down by a few drive throughs, large signs blurring themselves against the night sky. Gavin yawns again and rests his arm out the window, enjoying the cool air. 

"I would like one."

Gavin looks back round to see Nines hand outstretched, waiting. Gavin scoffs. 

"You want a cig?"

"Yes." Nines doesn't look at him, instead the android seems to be scanning over the various buildings they're passing.

"Yeah fucking right. So you chuck 'em out the window? No way."

"I promise not to throw your cigarettes out the window Gavin." The android clasps and reopens his hand, still waiting. 

Gavin sighs, wary as he removes the packet from inside his pocket, expecting Nines' hand to snatch them away any second. Just cause he said he wasn't going to chuck them away doesn't mean the android won't have something else planned. Gavin slips a cigarette out, surprised that nothing's actually happened...yet.

"Light it for me please."

Nines seems to have found the right place cause they're pulling into a parking spot by the side and Gavin lights his partners apparent cigarette with his own before passing it over. 

"Why the fuck are you even smoking Nines?"

The android shrugs, holding the filter between his fore and middle finger, looking over it. 

"I'm taking you to eat food that has no nutritional value, I thought I would join in comradery and try a cigarette."

Gavin raises an eyebrow but accepts the explanation. He leans against his car door window, taking a puff of his own and watches Nines. 

"Do you even know how to smoke?"

The android blinks and looks at him. "Yes, you smoke everyday. I've become quite familiar with the process."

"Go on then."

Nines lifts it to his lips and the cherry burns for a couple seconds before he pulls it away and inhales. He slowly exhales the smoke, LED flickering yellow. He seems to wait till it's settled back on blue before taking another mouthful...lungful? How the fuck does he even smoke. 

"Well?"

Nines exhales, regarding the white stick. "It contains many substances toxic to humans, to _you_. Formaldehyde, arsenic, cadmium-"

Gavin flicks some ash outside the window before waving a hand at his android, smoke trailing from his cigarette. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I mean what do you _think_ about it?"

Nines takes another drag, slower and lets the smoke trail from his lips. 

"It doesn't taste particularly pleasant... The smoke is warm...dense, I suppose that feels... Nice to some degree."

Gavin snorts, puffing on his own and enjoying it just fine. "You gonna take up smoking Nines?"

"Absolutely not." 

Gavin smirks "But you're still gonna finish it aren't you?"

Nines takes another pull and he wets his lips just a little before smoke escapes the android's mouth. "Yes."

Gavin twists his cigarette round in his fingers, thinking...

"Hey, since this is your first and probably last time you're gonna try this trash, let me show you one more thing you can do with it."

He has Nines' attention and the android turns to him, hand resting on the steering wheel. His cigarette sends a little ribbon of grey in the air as he watches, a sprinkle of ash falling on the steering column.

Gavin gathers himself up and smirks, leaning forward in his seat with one hand braced against the CD storage between them. Fucking obsolete at this point but still useful for other crap. 

"Open your mouth and when I blow, you suck." Nines eyes narrow and Gavin snorts. "I'm serious."

Nines looks at him with skeptical grey eyes but parts his lips, waiting. Gavin's heart thuds a little harder than usual as he takes a long drag on his cigarette and leans forward till there's barely an inch between him and his partner.

Gavin exhales through pursed lips and he looks down to watch the grey stream disappear between them into Nines mouth, a little trickle of smoke here and there escaping their exchange. He leans a little closer and touches his lips to his partner's to transfer the last of the smoke directly. A quiet, wet suction between them when he leaves. 

He sits back to see Nines eyes closed, LED whirling yellow as he holds the breath in. Gavin has a smug little smile as his android opens his eyes again, looking at him as he slowly exhales in to the air. 

"So... What'd you think of that?" 

Nines blinks slowly, settling back in his seat. "I could taste you in the smoke... It was... Enjoyable."

Gavin feels pride and warmth at the words and he flicks ash outside the car before taking another drag. They finish their respective cigs, Nines opening his door to drop it on the ground and grind the barely burning end into the pavement. Gavin flicks his away and follows Nines inside. He thought they'd just go to the ordering window in the car but he guesses not. 

They step inside and Gavin groans at the aroma of fast food, stomach complaining about not being fed for the last... However long it's been since he last ate. He stands by the menu, arms crossed and checking through the items. 

"Why'd we walk in anyways?"

Nines is standing a few feet away, back straight with hands clasped behind him. "You're indecisive, the drive through was impractical."

Gavin huffs softly and shrugs at the android's words. He knows they're true, he can never make up his mind but he's not telling Nines that. Gavin taps down his foot once, humming as his eyes flick between the milkshake and ice cream options. He has a sweet tooth and it's wanting for every flavor. Nines looks up at the ceiling, scanning as Gavin takes his time but the android's patience eventually wears thin and he sucks in a breath. 

"If you do not decide soon Gavin, I will choose for you."

He glares at Nines, cheeks turning hot when he remembers the stupid Tincan's words in the car. _I think the way you're glaring at me is rather adorable._ Gavin feels the heat creep up his neck. 

"Fuck off are you choosing for me." 

Being under pressure makes it all that much harder for him to decide so Gavin falls back on the original plan and chooses his flavor of milkshake before leaning onto the counter. A girl walks up in uniform, the same boredem with life in her eyes as she takes his order. 

"Can I take your order Sir?"

"Yeah, a chicken sandwich, small fries and large strawberry milkshake. Thanks" Gavin pats over his jeans for his wallet, he knows it's around here somewhere...

She smiles, tired and starts packing condiments into a paper bag before turning around. 

"I haven't seen you stop by here before, most customers I know. We get the same each week."

Gavin continues his search, frowning and digs his hands into his jacket pockets. Relief hits him hard when his fingers fall on leather. He looks up, forcing out a smile.

"Yeah, it's out the way. Usually stop somewhere nearer the station."

The girl seems to perk up hearing that, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning against the counter. "You're with the police? That's so exciting."

Gavin pulls out his wallet, unclasping the button and looks over the register but he can't find a price. 

"Uh yeah, Detective. How much is that?"

"$12.97... you know, that's like... Really cool, do you have a badge? Can I see it?"

He starts counting some coins up, seeing if he can get rid of some of the shrapnel. 

"Huh? Yeah." Gavin takes a step back to show it to her when Nines bumps him aside by the hip. He scowls up at the android.

"Hey fucking watch it Tincan."

Nines takes his place at the counter and the girl looks up at him in confusion before his partner speaks, just a little too politely. 

"I'll pay for my boyfriend's meal, thank you."

The girls face turns pink and she gets up from the counter. "Oh... I'm sorry. Yes."

Gavin's cheeks heat up at Nines calling him that, sure he is but... It's not usually what the android calls him... And why'd the girl say sorry? It takes a couple seconds for him to try and go back through the conversation that he hadn't been paying much attention to in the first place. _Oh..._

Shit, that'd gone right over his head. She'd been trying to flirt with him, badly but still, Gavin looks up at Nines. _Was he jealous?_ He's pretty fucking sure his android was jealous and the thought makes him kinda... Happy, he guesses. 

Gavin fights a smile by forcing out a frown though there's fuck all he can do about the warmth in his cheeks. He tucks his wallet back away, hands in his pockets and watches as she fixes his drink. Nines LED flashes yellow for a second, probably him paying and Gavin gives him a small nudge with his shoulder. 

"Thanks."

Nines gives him a nod and smiles the way he always does. Brow de-tensing, a small tug up at either side of his lips before he looks away and it returns to his usual look of bland distaste for everything that comes into his line of sight. Gavin yawns again and the girl finally comes back with his food, passing it over to the counter to him. 

"Enjoy your meal sir." She steps back and her eyes flick between him and his partner. 

"Thanks." He says again with a nod and turns back for the doors they came through. He can hear Nines following. Tap fucking tap of those weird ass shoes him and Connor wear. Seriously, what the fuck are those? Gavin snorts a laugh to himself, half tempted to meme at Nines but he doubts the guy would have any clue what the fuck he was on about... In fact he'd probably get a lecture on every detail of them instead. 

He pulls open the doors into the chill night air, breath visible and makes his way over to the car. Gavin waits by the door for Nines to unlock it and makes a confused noise in his throat as the android steps behind him, arms wrapping round his chest. Gavin tuts softly and looks above his shoulder at Nines hair and mutters. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Just five seconds." 

His partner tightens his hold and Gavin looks off at the car. It's a bit of a mistake cause now he can see his reflection and some stupid, sappy part of him melts a little at it so he squirms. 

"I thought you said five seconds..."

Nines hums and doesn't move "My internal clock must be malfunctioning."

Gavin rolls his eyes, knowing that's a complete load of bullshit but waits till his android's ready to actually let them go home. Nines eventually releases him and opens the car door before walking round to the other side. Gavin drops into his seat, opening up the bag to remove his milkshake then places the rest down by his feet.

===

It doesn't take too long for them to get home and Gavin flops down on the couch, tearing open the bag before pouring his fries on the paper, adding a packet of salt. Nines lowers himself beside him and crosses his legs, turning on the news, LED spinning yellow.

Gavin groans, mouthful of potato, salt and grease "Do we gotta watch the fucking news Nines?"

His partner does a slow blink "I suppose not, what would you like to watch?"

"Deadpool, it's in the library. Stick it on and don't research it in your head or whatever. Just watch it."

He watches the television flick from screen to screen till the film's playing and Gavin takes a bite from his burger, sinking back against he cushions with his feet on the table. Nines relaxes back as much as the stiff idiot can allow himself and they watch the movie till Reynolds speaks to the screen and his partner frowns. 

"Why would he address the viewer... Doesn't it distract you from the film itself... Break the immersion?"

Gavin shakes his head, sipping on his milkshake and finishing the last remaining fries. 

"Nope, it's a laugh plus like... You get to know extra shit, jokes and stuff."

Nines frowns "Can they not be added into the dialog between characters?"

"Not always, like... There's this bit where Wade says 'It's almost like they couldn't afford another x-men' and you can't say shit like that in the film, but it was funny as fuck when he said it."

They watch for a while more and Gavin has flashbacks of first seeing it. 

"You know I snuck in to see this with my boyfriend Jake on valentines day. He was a couple years older than me so he could pass for a ticket and snuck me through the fire exit. It was fucking awesome."

Nines rises an eyebrow "And against the law, Detective."

Gavin scoffs and works on his milkshake. "Well I was fourteen, weren't a fucking Detective back then... We went to the back and made out a bit, it was a fun till some shitstain that recognized me starting calling us faggots. People are assholes, fucking ruined the night."

The android's expression falls, looking over at him "I am aware homosexuality was still discriminated against in your youth but still, you should not have had to endure such things... I'm deeply thankful to be with you now without such hostilities towards us..."

Gavin nods with a sigh, twisting the straw round in his cup. 

"Yeah, it's better now. I lived in a bit of a rough area, got the shit kicked outta me more than once for it... Jake obviously didn't want that happen cause well, after those fucks called us that he moved two seats over, didn't talk to me the rest of the film. Like I said, ruined the night..."

Nines' brows pull together in offence. "He ignored you?"

Gavin shrugs, placing his half finished drink on the table. "Yeah, he didn't want to get beat up as well. We broke up the next day. I fucking love these films, Deadpool's amazing but... He kinda fucked it up a bit. Memories and shit you know?"

There's a moment of silence as Gavin watches the film till Nines cups the side of his face and presses lips to his, heart giving a little squeeze at the surprise attack before he leans into it. 

His partner pulls back, palm still resting on his cheek. "Then why don't we make some new memories?"

Gavin rolls his eyes at the cheesy line as Nines hand disappears to tug up at the bottom of his shirt. He lifts his arms and laughs as the android stops with the fabric hooked over his face, arms pinned above his head. He feels another kiss to his mouth still blindfolded by his shirt and they follow a line down to his jaw.

"Nines. Come on, I can't see shit." He chuckles, trying to wiggle his arms free to the fabric.

He feels the kisses continue down his neck, growing wet as Nines presses his tongue to them. Gavin sighs and quits the struggle for a moment, still in darkness as his android sucks on his shoulder. He loves the hickeys Nines leaves on him... But he'd like a little more. 

Gavin's almost scared the fucking android knows what he's thinking because Nines sucks harder, lips parting before teeth press onto his skin. Shit... Is he _biting_ him? Gavin huffs out quietly and Nines pauses for a second before biting harder, teeth digging into his skin. Gavin sucks air through his teeth as the pressure grows till he's sure they've broken through and he exhales sharply. 

The hold on his shirt above his head disappears and Gavin pushes his head free, sliding it off his arms and looks at Nines. Cheeks warming at the drips of blood on his partner's lips. Gavin looks at his shoulder and touches a finger to the double crescent mark, a thin sheet of red coating his finger tips. 

"You fucking bit me..." He murmurs. 

Nines licks his lips, eyes lightly hooded "You liked it."

Gavin's heart clenches at the words, the accusation. "You surprised me"

The android has a weird glint in his eye and shakes his head, looking over him... No... fucking scanning him. 

"No, I could taste it... The endorphins in your blood. You enjoyed it."

Gavin crosses his arms defensively. This isn't fair, that stupid analysis shit in his mouth snitched on him... He doesn't want to have this conversation. 

"Just... Leave it Nines."

The android frowns, blinking down at the couch before looking back up "Well, I enjoyed it."

Gavin narrows his eyes at the android, trying to see any tells of a lie. It's pretty fucking useless, Nines was built to hide all that crap but he doesn't want to admit to any weird shit to Nines if he's just placating him.

"Oh yeah, Why?" He challenges. 

The android's LED spins yellow. "I am.... Unsure exactly."

Gavin huffs, he's full of shit. There's no way in hell he's talking about _that_ stuff, he'll just keep it buried down like always. He admitted to it before and it ruined everything. He's not making that mistake again, not with his partner. Gavin picks up his shirt, pushing up off the couch before Nines grabs his arm and pulls him back down. 

"Why are you being so adamant that you didn't enjoy this? I don't understand."

Gavin scowls at the floor, stomach twisting uncomfortably. He fucking _hates_ that Nines knows already, he can't lie his way out and fucking plastic detective 2.0 isn't going to let the subject drop but he gives it one last try.

"Can we just... Talk about this shit some other day Nines? Please." 

His partner looks frustrated, brows furrowed "You're my boyfriend, you should be able to trust me with... Whatever it is that's bothering you."

Gavin groans in annoyance at the trust card and shoves himself into the side of the couch, heart wrenching in his chest. _He's going to ruin everything, just like last time._

"You'll just think I'm a freak...I don't want to fuck anything up...." Gavin mumbles under is breath, avoiding eye contact. 

"No I won't and no _you_ won't. I just want to understand."

He laughs dryly and looks up at Nines, the android's face seems sincere enough at his words. Gavin sighs, every fiber screaming at him not to say the words that are going to make everything crumble down. At least it's not like he's going to have to explain what it means... Nines can do that in his head. He pulls in a breath and looks his partner dead in the eye, watching for anything that would tell Gavin he has truly fucked everything over.

"I'm... A fucking masochist alright? Go on, search it up." _...Find out what a freak I am_

Nines LED flashes and Gavin doesn't take his eyes away from his partner as he no doubt tries to find out what the fuck is wrong with him. Prick's probably gonna give him some diagnosis and tell him to see a therapist.

Eventually the android's LED settles and Nines blinks a few times before he speaks. Gavin's stomach warps in on itself, his blood feels cold. He already wishes he could turn back the clock and take back his words. 

Nines pulls in a slow breath, pausing before he speaks "So... Would that make me a sadist?"

Gavin's mind blanks out. _What...?_

He stares at the android, brain shorting out when he tries to make a sentence. Nines' is just fucking with him? ... Trying to make him feel better?... It doesn't look like it. His partner actually looks confused.

"... You think you're a sadist?" Gavin still keeps his guard up.

"From researching the terms masochism and sadism and from the data I have collected... It would appear so."

Gavin leans forward a bit, shirt still crumpled in his hands. "Why?"

Nines frowns slightly, seemingly lost in thought. "I not only enjoyed the taste of your blood and your reactions but the infliction of the wound itself. It was arousing to be a little... Cruel."

Gavin swallows hard, heart thumping not from fear but excitement. Could Nines be serious about this? Could his partner seriously be a fucking sadist? ... He doesn't get this lucky. Life fucks him raw, it doesn't give him breaks like this... Does it? 

"Are you fucking around with me Nines? If you are it's not funny..."

The android shakes his head "No, I'm being honest. I am still... Trying to understand this myself, I wasn't aware of these desires until now."

Gavin wets his lips and shifts himself a little closer. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I am thinking... Why would I want to hurt someone I care about and why do I find it arousing. I don't want you to come to harm yet... I can't deny the thought of doing so myself, as long as you find pleasure in it also, is... Greatly appealing."

Gavin breathes hard, looking his partner over in a new light. He still doesn't know how far Nines would be willing to go though... He may only want to try the lighter side of things. 

"What would you do?"

Nines shakes his head slowly "I am unsure, I have no reference aside my bite. I do know I would like to do that again... More, deeper... Lay marks upon your skin where others could see."

A hot bolt of want shoots straight down to Gavin's dick hearing that and he smirks, feeling a little giddy. 

"Wanna go try some freaky shit out then?"

"Yes."

Gavin chucks his shirt to the side and grabs his partners hand, dragging him to the bedroom. It doesn't take long for Nines to spin him round, hands on his hips and Gavin trusts his android not to let him walk backwards into anything. Nines tilts his face up, claiming a rough kiss and Gavin huffs out as his lip is dragged out between his android's teeth.

He fumbles with the buttons on Nines' shirt but his hands are batted away by his partners and he reaches down to unbuckle the android's belt instead. Popping the buttons to his jeans before reaching down to grope at bulge in front of his briefs. Gavin tries undoing his own with one hard and curses softly into their kiss when he can't, feeling his partner smile against him. 

Nines pushes him back on their bed and Gavin lifts his butt up to slide off his pants and boxers, leaving them crumpled on the floor. Gavin looks over his partner, Fuck... He'll ever get tired of eyeing him up. Sculpted and fucking gorgeous. He reaches down to lazily stroke himself as Nines takes off his jeans and briefs, leaving them beside his own before stepping up to the bed between his legs. 

Gavin grabs at his partner's hip with his free hand, running it up over his stomach and chest. Nines smirks, probably getting off under the attention before he's pushing Gavin back by the shoulders onto the bed. The android lays on top of him, heavy, it makes it a little hard for him breathe but he wants that. 

The android reaches down underneath him, grabbing at his ass and Gavin hooks a leg over Nines to give him a better angle. He groans as Nines grinds himself down into his bare crotch, heated and stiff against him. His partner's cock is both bigger and thicker than his and Gavin loves it, pushing his hips up to meet him. 

"Fucking bite me." 

He growls quietly, licking up Nines neck before his partner's turning to sink his teeth into Gavins throat. He rutts himself up against the android, nails digging into his back. Gavin hisses through his teeth as he feels a thin trickle of hot blood down his neck.

"Oh _fuck_ "

He can feel Nines' breath wash across his skin before the android lays down another higher up, just below his jaw and lust rushes through him when his partner's cock jerks between them _Oh fuck... He really does like it_ It's all the confirmation Gavin could've needed and he can feel them growing slick at the tip from precum. 

Nines continues his attacks down Gavin's torso, lapping up over his nipple before biting down around it. Gavin cries out from that, breathing through his teeth and arching his back up into the air. He half heartedly tugs at Nines hair as he works down and Gavin checks over himself, stomach warm to see the bite marks littered over his body. It only fuels that itch inside. 

"Hit me."

Nines pauses over his stomach and Gavin's heart skips at the crimson liquid on his lips before it's licked away and swallowed. He pants softly, beckoning his partner up and lifts Nines' hand to his cheek. 

"Go on, fucking hit me."

Nines is breathing heavier than usual and he strokes a thumb over his cheek. 

"You're sure?"

Gavin laughs, light headed from the rush. 

"Pussying out on me Tincan? Come on, give me your best shot you plastic fuck."

There's a loud slap and Gavin's head is forced to the side form the blow. He feels the sharp sting across his face and exhales shakily thrusting up at the air with Nines crouched over him. 

"Again, Harder."

Nines swallows, looking him up and down. "I can't."

Gavin groans _Please don't tell me this is his fucking limit._ "Fucks sake why?"

"Because.... I'm holding back. There's a risk of concussion if I put anymore strength behind it."

He sighs in relief and pushes himself up, rolling round onto his front. Nines leans up and steps back off of their bed so Gavin can bend over the edge. 

"You can't give my ass concussion right?" He smirks over his shoulder. Face still warm as Nines slowly shakes his head, grabbing a firm handful of his butt and Gavin leans back into it with a groan.

"No risk of that at all..." 

He watches the android bring his hand back and Gavin pants softly in anticipation for the blow, pushing down into mattress when it arrives. A loud smack resounds from the impact and a hot sting flares out across his flesh. 

"Fuck!" 

Gavin gasps and eagerly perks his ass in air, shivering with excitement. Nines brings down another swat across his ass and it nips across his skin, tingling as Gavin grinds his head down into the bedsheets with a grin. He bites at the covers, tugging them up his teeth. Nines voice carries over. 

"I left a handprint..."

Gavin lets the fabric drop from between his teeth and looks over his shoulder to see Nines with a slight smirk looking down at the mark. Gavin rests the side of his face on the bed and grins, reaching back with both hands to part his cheeks, feeling the heat against his palm where Nines spanked him. 

Nines strokes the pad of his thumb up across his taint and hole with a hungry look in his eyes. Gavin knows it's a slutty move to spread himself out but he also knows he has a nice ass and watching his android get an eyeful of it makes his cock throb. He grips at his own behind and gives the side that's not sore a light smack. 

"You should make them match..." Gavin teases and chuckles around a groan as Nines gathers up his wrists, pinning them to small of his back. 

"An apt suggestion." 

Gavin struggles half heartedly against the grip but soon realizes that he can put up all the fight he wants, he's not going anywhere. His shoulders tense as Gavin puts in all his effort to yanking his hands free and whimpers in delight at the helpless feeling of being held down by the android.

Nines spanks across his other side and it almost takes his breath away, it's harder than the others and Gavin swears he can feel the imprint of each finger on his ass cheek. He groans happily into the sheets, rubbing is face against them. He doesn't know why it feels so good to do it but it does and Gavin huffs out into the mattress as Nines slaps hard across both cheeks at once. 

He pants hard, stepping from foot to foot before Nines smacks him across the thighs twice, coming from each side. Gavin ruts himself up against the bed and lets himself drool onto the sheets a little, pulling against his partners vice grip in a mock attempt at escape. He vaguely wonders if Nines knows about safewords yet but Gavin doesn't care at the moment, he's not going to be using them anytime soon. It's his fault for not mentioning them anyways. 

Gavin's expecting another hit from Nines so when his cheeks are spread and the android's tongue is dragged up between him he lurches forward into the mattress in surprise, it apparently earns a chuckle from his partner. Gavin breaths heavily, rubbing himself against the covers, damp from his pre ejaculate leaking as Nines probes against his asshole. He can feel the air huffing out from his partner across the wet skin. 

"You gonna fuck me Baby?

The words just slip out and Gavin's heart clutches lightly at using a pet name for Nines. He has no idea how the guy's going to take it but from sloppy kiss applied to his pucker and the long, slow lick given afterwards, Gavin would guess he doesn't mind it at least. He shivers as Nines blows a puff of air across his asshole, he can tell the android did it on purpose. 

"Soon... Be patient Darling."

He can almost hear the smirk in his partner's voice and Gavin's face burns hearing that as he hides his blush in the sheets. _Stupid fucking Tincan thinking he's so fu-_

Gavin's train of thought derails as Nines lets go of his wrists and instead grabs him by the hips, pulling his ass against the android's face before forcefully pushing his tongue into his hole. He gasps, clenching his now free fists into the bed sheets and moans out as his partner practically tongue fucks him. Gavin pants heavily against the covers, eyes closed and thighs tensing at the slick invading muscle. He rocks back greedily into the attention and Nines pulls back to swat him again.

"I said, be patient."

There's another firm smack to his behind, going upwards across his cheek and Gavin arches down into the mattress, skin buzzing from the hits. It's followed by Nines roughly grabbing at the soft flesh, fingers digging in hard before rubbing it out and spanking him again. Gavin moans softly but when he hears footsteps leading away he frowns and looks over his other shoulder to see Nines rummaging through their drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

His android returns, flipping Gavin over onto his back and helps push him further up the mattress. Nines snags a pillow and tucks it under Gavin's butt before squeezing out some lube onto his middle finger, swiping it across his hole. His partner rubs against the ring of muscle before slipping the digit inside, one's no problem and he feels it withdraw to work his ring finger in beside it. 

Gavin watches, groaning at the stretch to his asshole as Nines spreads him open and licks his lips staring at his android's impressive cock. He wants it inside him already, Gavin's debating on skipping the prep but Nines flexes fingers across his prostate and it has his cock drooling. It's so fucking good and he clenches down on his partner's digits. Gavin smirks, face hot and reaches down to lay his hand against Nines leg as he fingers him. 

"D'you like hitting me Baby? Is my ass red?"

Nines hums to himself, smiling and leans back to take a look. "I did very much... Though I wouldn't be surprised if they leave one or two bruises tomorrow..."

Gavin pushes back onto his android's fingers, sharply inhaling when Nines presses down on his sweet spot again. 

"Good... Hey, you ever wanna _oh fuck_ -" Nines curls his fingers in and Gavin stutters in sentence. 

"Always, I plan on doing so soon." His partner smirks and Gavin watches Nines add a little more lube, smearing some across his shaft. 

"Asshole, you know that's.... n-not what I meant, like, do you ever wanna do more than just spanking me?" Gavin's face heats up and he pushes down the part of him that's telling him not say it. "Like, _really_ fucking hurt me... Maybe use a whip or a crop... fucking hell Nines I'd get off on you punching me, seriously."

Gavin licks his lips and lets out a shaky exhale as Nines doesn't stop stretching him out, flexing fingers in against his front wall. Gavin watches the android's LED spin, probably looking up some kinky, freaky, good shit on the internet and Nines looks out at nothing before letting out a soft huff from his nose. 

"I think I'd enjoy that very much... The welts they would leave behind... They're beautiful-" Nines eyes focus back on him and a fucking deliciously sadistic grin that has Gavin's heart thumping crawls its way up the corner of his partner's mouth "- I'd love to lay half a dozen strikes across your back."

Gavin grips at his android's leg hearing that and heat coils down his stomach. His breathing comes fast, half from nerves, admitting to all this weird shit and half excitement. Gavin swears he's hit the fucking jackpot with his partner. 

"Hard enough to make me bleed?"

Nines clenches his jaw and nods, eyes tracing down the bite marks sunk in across Gavin's body. His partner reaches out to stroke a finger along the now raised edges where his teeth punctured skin. The android's eyes flick up to meet his as he presses down on a forming bruise and Gavin sucks air through his teeth, stomach tensing. _Fuck that hurts so good..._

His android chuckles darkly with a smile, tracing across the crescent bite mark. "What have you done to me Detective?"

Gavin smirks and brushes his finger's along the back of Nines' hand, the other still knuckle deep in his ass. 

"I showed you how to have some proper fun, not just that vanilla shit. I mean it's good but it just doesn't even fucking compare." He admits, wincing as Nines digs a finger against the bite on his stomach.

"It's intoxicating... Doing this to you, I want so much more -" Nines murmurs, staring down at Gavin as he pushes against the bloodied bruise. "- To mark you, make you bruise, bleed... To make you suffer and bring you pleasure through it."

Gavin's heart squeezes tight at the words, it's like a fucking dream. Everything he could've hoped for, Nines seriously wants to fuck him up. All this time being fucking miserable and alone has been worth every second for this guy, he's perfect. 

"I want that too Baby, I... I won't even hide the bruises if you want, I'll leave them out for the whole fucking world to see."

Nines fingers slip free from his ass and Gavin barely has time to suck in a breath before his partner shoves himself inside. He usually eases in slow but fuck, this time he's balls deep in a second and it fucking burns. Gavin's cock jumps up once before slapping back to his stomach, precum leaking out his slit. 

" _Agh_ You fucking prick!" He growls, grabbing hold of Nines leg with his other hand and digs his fingers in as hard he can, that deep burn still flaring out inside him. He clamps down, muscles spasming round his partner's dick from the rough intrusion. 

Nines doesn't move though, instead he brushes his hands soothingly up and down Gavin's thighs till he's adjusted. His partner gently pulls him down, shifting his ass up higher on the pillow and takes a slow first thrust inside. The wait makes all the difference and Gavin groans at the stretch of Nines' girth and the feeling of being empty then full as he sinks back in. 

The android leans over him, pushing in deep and kisses down Gavin's sternum. He threads his fingers through Nines' hair, tugging at it as his partner thrusts inside him again. Gavin lets his hands slide away and leans his head back as Nines picks up the pace a little, holding onto his hips for leverage. 

He groans quietly, legs wrapped round Nines as he fucks into his ass. Gavin lays an arm over his face, fantasizing about what they might do in the future _fuck_. There's so many things he wants to do but there's one that's he's itching to try out. If Nines actually gets off on this, he'll follow his Tincan to the ends of the fucking earth cause he'll never let him go. 

It takes a moment for Gavin to work up the courage but between the pleasure haze of Nines fucking him and the high of actually finding out his android's a sadist, the words manage to claw their way free past the fear.

"Choke me..."

The android's hips stutter between them and Gavin flinches, stomach aching with regret as he slides his arm from in front of his face to look up at Nines. The guy blinks, LED spinning yellow again. Gavin gulps anxiously before Nines slowly rounds his hips into him and the movement alone sends a small wave of relief through his mind. 

"You want me to strangle you?"

"Yeah..." Gavin huffs softly and nods, heart thumping in his chest and he wishes his android's facial expression weren't so subtle so he could tell what the fucker's thinking. 

Nines wets his lips and leans over him, pushing the pillow further under Gavin's ass. He keeps his legs hooked round his partner, clenching round his shaft in excitement as his android skims a finger over his adams apple. 

"Your windpipe or your carotid?"

"Both, either. I don't give a shit."

Nines is scanning over him with a predatory look in his eye... It's fucking hot.

"How will you tell me if you need to stop?"

Gavin bites down on his lip. He knows what he's like, he'll probably end up struggling at some point. He loves the thrill of fighting back... But that means a tap on the arm wont work, so how about...

"How about if I touch your neck? I... Might wanna fight back a bit too so..."

"That would work -" Nines grey eyes flick up to meet his as Gavin feels the android's hands wrap lightly around his throat, his partner adding with a smirk. "- and you can fight all you want my Darling, I can assure you, it will be in vain."

Gavin's heart jolts, giddy and breathing hard at the threat. _Shit, Nines is seriously getting into this..._ It's a fucking wet dream come true. Gavin groans as his partners hands begin tightening their grip around his throat. He reaches up to hold onto the android's forearms and Gavin ends up letting out a little pathetic whimper as his carotid's are cut off under Nines grasp.

The effects are quick, his whole head starts to feel heavy as his bottom lip starts to tingle. Nines is squeezing hard but he can just about breathe and Gavin sucks in a rasping breath, starting to pull on his partner's arms. Fuck... He can hear the air gasping down his windpipe as Nines sinks his cock into him again, slow and deep and true to the android's word, he can't budge him a fucking inch.

Gavin almost has to swallow the air into his lungs, not that it's doing any good for his oxygen starved brain as grey pulses streak across his vision from the pressure. He wraps his legs tight round Nines and even using his full strength to fight back against Nines' chokehold, all he manages to do is lift his own shoulder blades up off the mattress. The thrill of being completely out of control buzzes through him and his hands are shaking.

Nines keeps fucking into him, rounding his hips to sink into his hole as Gavin's eyes start wondering off. His teeth are fucking tingling now and the world is drowning out under the pressure around his neck, Gavin knows he should tap out soon but he wants to push it. His shoulders slump, working to pull in useless breaths and he feels a trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth at he stares up at the warping ceiling. 

Just as Gavin lets go of Nines to tap his neck the pressure is released and the world floods back in with force, white static flashing over is vision. He sucks in a deep breath, shuddering as oxygen rich blood brings him back to reality. Gavin lets out a weak chuckle and cups his hand under Nines jaw, hand shaking. His partners breathing hard too, chest rising and falling as he leans to side to bite down on the tip of Gavin's thumb. He winces as teeth dig in against his skin and groans quietly. 

"You knew when I needed to stop...."

Nines licks up the digit and strokes the back of his fingers over Gavin's sore throat. 

"Of course. I was monitoring your vitals."

Gavin lets out another chuckle and bucks his hips up to meet Nines, his partner pushing in at the same time. Fuck he's lucky, breathplay's dangerous as hell... But his android can tell when he needs to stop. It just keeps getting better and better. 

"I hardly need to touch your fucking neck then do I?"

Nines leans down, Gavin's ass rising up as they curl round each other for his partner to kiss him, tongues melding in the wet as the android drags his nails up Gavin's thigh. They part and Nines sits back up, hand wrapping round Gavin's dick to pump it in time with his slow thrusts, sweeping a thumb over the glistening head. 

"I can see when your body reaches it's limit but I may not know if _you_ need to stop."

Gavin sighs hard at the strokes to his shaft and the steady feel of Nines cock sinking into him. He raises a hand to touch to his own throat. It's a little tender but there's a bubbling in Gavin's chest, he needs something more. He wants it to bruise and ache, he wants to look in the mirror tomorrow and remember every detail from the marks around his neck. He'll probably need to wear a scarf or some shit tomorrow but Gavin's heart races at the thought of someone just seeing a glimpse, a flash of Nines stranglehold bruises round his throat.

He swallows, a light ache in his adams apple."Do it again, choke me out till you jizz in me..."

Gavin's looking for a facial expression so when Nines cock twitches inside his ass instead, he's fucking elated. Heart hammering in his chest at the thought of having Nines finishing in him with his hands wrapped round his throat. 

He's waiting for a reply but he doesn't get one. Nines smacks Gavin's hand away from his throat before straight up fucking strangling him below the jaw, cutting off his air supply. Gavin opens his mouth to gasp but nothing pulls through and he grips on tightly to Nines biceps. 

The android thrusts in deep, hips grinding up against his ass with his thumbs overlapping Gavin's windpipe. He can tell by now when Nines is getting close. His breathing gets heavy, hitching lightly before the exhale and every time his partner lets out an audible huff it goes straight to Gavin's dick.

Nines squeezes round his throat, picking up the pace as the android's fingers dig in and thumbs press down over his pharynx. Gavin's cock throbs hard, he knows it's going to bruise and ache like a bitch tomorrow, for fucking days. His lungs are starting to ache and Gavin opens his mouth to suck in a breath, holding eye contact with Nines. He can feel his chest spasm in an attempt to draw in oxygen and Gavin swears when his partner sees that he only fucks into him harder.

His head's pounding and Gavin's tries to wiggle out from his android's grip as the need to breathe becomes desperate, but Nines doesn't let him go. The android just keeps burying himself in his hole, balls deep and leaning onto his throat. Adrenaline starts kicking in and Gavin punches Nines arm with the side of his fist. He doesn't want his partner to stop but fuck, his lungs are burning and his head feels like a block of lead full of helium as tears gather on his eyelashes.

Gavin arches up, face going red and weakly punches against Nines arm again. He needs air _air, air air_ It keeps rebounding through his head, cock aching and heat coiling in his abdomen as his partner relentlessly fucks into him. Gavin's eyes clench shut and he clamps down on Nines' shaft, body tensing as every thought is screaming at him to breathe.

He can barely hear Nines huffing through his dulled hearing but it still makes him shudder, hearing his android start to lose himself because of _him_. Gavin's attempts grow weaker and just as he starts to accept the fact that his previous breath may have been his last, Nines hands slip from his neck and his partner slams up against his ass with a low groan in his throat. He gasps, drawing air down into his burning lungs as his balls tighten and he's finishing in a wave of euphoria. 

The flood of oxygen makes his skin tingle and the intensity of his orgasm has Gavin moaning out, nails scraping down his android's arms. He can feel Nines coming in him, semen pumping out into his ass as his own lays ribbons across both their chest and stomachs. Gavin's trembling, trying to draw in as much oxygen as he can while Nines keeps rounding down into him. His vision slowly comes back into focus as sweet air expands his lungs.

They both pass the brunt of their orgasm and Gavin's still panting, shaking on the spot as Nines sighs and leans down to kiss his neck, cock still inside him. Gavin's hands tremor as he rests them on his partner's shoulders, blinking up at the ceiling with mixture exhaustion and giddiness. 

Nines plants wet kisses up his neck, air huffing out across his skin before working over his stubbled chin to lay a lazy claim over his mouth. Gavin groans quietly into the kiss and relaxes his legs from Nines' waist, the android's dick slipping from his ass. He smirks at the hot dribble of semen out his used hole and Nines parts from the kiss to lay down beside him. 

Gavin sighs, body still lightly buzzing with his afterglow and he rolls over to drape himself across his partner, not caring about the mess. Nines looks down at him, eyes hooded and brushes a hand through Gavin's hair. 

"That... Was certainly something."

Gavin hums with a grin and licks up a rope of his own come from Nines chest. 

"Yeah... My neck's gonna be fucked tomorrow...."

His partner smirks, eyes falling to his handiwork "I would say it's fairly fucked already."

Gavin touches a hand to the hot skin, trailing around were his android's hands had lain. "Good... fuck this was so hot, you have no idea how fucking good that was."

"I would disagree, I found it to be deeply thrilling." Nines closes his eyes and Gavin can see the yellow glow from LED. 

He tucks his head in by his partner, watching his LED and basking in the bliss. 

"What're you thinking about?"

"Im ordering a few items I think you may like... That I would like to try with you."

Gavin groans and grins in Nines chest, wincing happily when pressure is put on any of the bruises his accumulated during the evening. 

"Like what?"

Nines opens his eyes and throws him a simply fucking malicious grin that has Gavin pushing his spent dick up against his android's hip. 

"You will see in time... Or feel, I might blindfold you and make it a surprise."

Gavin _loves_ the sound of that and closes his eyes, the last two days without sleep and with the adrenaline wearing off from their session Gavin starts drifting in and out of this world and into another. 

"You can fuck me up anyway you want to Baby..."

He feels a kiss pressed to his head and Nines' arm curl round his shoulders. 

A soft whisper by his ear "Oh I plan to."

Gavin smiles with sigh against his partner. How'd he get this lucky? He was sure his freaky kinks would fuck everything up down the line, that it'd only be a matter of time before he lost Nines but maybe for once life will be good... No... With his Tincan here it's damn near perfect. All the years of bullshit might finally be over and for the first time in a long fucking time... Everything's ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Waitress : *flirts*
> 
> Nines : *T-poses* Back the fuck off my man bitch
> 
> Gavin : *Gets the Dokis*
> 
> Thank you for any Kudos or Comments, they mean the world to me <3


End file.
